Zwei Wochen
by Manya
Summary: Nicht immer läuft alles glatt in einer Beziehung... Liebe, Sex und Zärtlichkeiten, zwei Wochen aus dem Leben der Hermine Granger. Vorerst HGxRW
1. Woche 1 Montag

Hallo zusammen, nach Ewigkeiten mal etwas Neues von mir. :)  
Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, ich selbst finde es relativ gelungen. "

Teil : 1/ca.14  
Status: Bereits 3 Teile geschrieben

**1. Woche / Montag**

Am Liebsten hätte sie ihn gefragt, was genau er da gedachte zu tun. Dann wiederum verwarf sie den Gedanken, kam es ihr doch zu gemein vor. Mit verkniffenem Lächeln ließ sie sich zurück in die Kissen fallen und versuchte irgendetwas schönes daran zu finden, wie Ron Weasley ihre Brüste behandelte. Irgendwie gelang es ihr nicht so ganz. Verdammt nochmal, Brüste waren kein Teig, den man feste kneten musste! Hatte dieser Kerl noch nie etwas von Zärtlichkeit gehört?! Sie hatte eigentlich gedacht, Ron sei wesentlich erfahrener als sie. Als erfahrener Mann müsste er doch eigentlich wissen, was er da tat. Aber entweder war das für ihn auch das erste Mal oder aber er war einfach nur schlecht im Bett. Beides war nicht unbedingt etwas, was Hermine mit Zuversicht erfüllt. Als Ron nun auch noch begann, in ihre rechte Brustwarze zu kneifen, reichte es ihr.  
„Ron, nicht so fest!" Ein Grunzen ertönte und ein rothaariger Schopf wurde gehoben.

„Was ist los Hermine, gefällt es dir etwa nicht?" Riesige, blaue Hundeaugen sahen sie bei dieser Frage ängstlich an. Verdammt! Ein verkniffenes Lächeln legte sich über ihre Lippen. Dieser Mann auf ihr war ihr bester und seit Neustem auch fester Freund. Wie konnte sie ihm da sagen, dass er einfach nur mies war? Seine Küsse, die er überall auf ihrem Oberkörper verteilt hatte, waren so feucht gewesen, dass sie einfach nur die Nässe und nicht seine Lippen gespürt hatte. Seine Hände waren ihr absolut unerfahren vorgekommen und er schien vom Streicheln noch nie etwas gehört zu haben. Aber wie sollte sie ihm das klarmachen, ohne ihn zu verletzen?  
„Nein nein, Ron, die letzte Berührung war nur etwas zu fest gewesen.", antwortete sie deshalb und schallt sich im selben Moment innerlich dafür.

Auf den Lippen ihres Freundes bildete sich ein breites Grinsen. „Achso, hätte mich auch gewundert!", erklärte er mit vor Stolz geschwellter Brust, „bis jetzt hat sich nämlich noch nie eine beschwert." Bumms! Der geringe Teil an Erregung, den er bei ihr erzeugt hatte, ging den Bach herunter. Verzweifelt starrte die Hexe an die Decke seiner Wohnung, während ihr Freund sich wieder mit ihren Brüsten beschäftigte. Bis jetzt hatte sich noch nie eine beschwert! Wie konnte dieser Idiot in einer solchen Situation von seinen Ex-Freundinnen anfangen! Gab es eigentlich ein noch schlechteres Timing für sowas?

Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen blickte sie auf ihren Freund. Sie hatte bis jetzt fast keinerlei Erfahrung gesammelt, was Männer anging. Viktor Krumm war bis jetzt eigentlich ihr einziger fester Freund gewesen und während sie zusammen gewesen waren, hatten sie sich nicht mehr als drei, vier Mal gesehen. Mehr als ein paar Küsse war nicht zwischen ihnen passiert. Sie hatte später zunächst auch nie das Bedürfnis nach sexueller Nähe oder einem festen Freund gehabt. In Hogwarts war sie zu sehr mit ihren Studien beschäftigt gewesen und während der einjährigen Praktikumszeit in einem magischen Dekodierungszentrum in Synnsborough zu sehr von der Entschlüsselung einiger komplizierter Zauber aus Ägypten gefesselt worden.

Doch seitdem sie ihr Studium an der „University of Magic" im Fachbereich Arithmatik begonnen hatte, war der Wunsch nach einem Partner gereift. Denn auch wenn die Studien sie nach wie vor fesselten, so fühlte sie langsam eine Einsamkeit in sich aufkeimen, die auch ihre Studienfreunde nicht vertreiben konnten. Was wohl auch daran lag, dass sie allesamt zur Zeit in festen Beziehungen steckten und die Sehnsucht in ihr dadurch eher noch verstärkten als milderten.

Ein Seufzen kam über ihre Lippen.

Dass sie dann ausgerechnet mit Ron etwas angefangen hatte, lag wohl daran, dass dieser ihr als Erster offensichtliche Annäherungsversuche entgegengebracht hatte. Auf einer Party, die sie mit ihren besten Freunden besucht hatte, hatte der Rotschopf mit einem Mal ihre Hand genommen und ihr tief in die Augen geblickt. Ron war attraktiv und zudem hatte er in diesem Moment ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit in ihr ausgelöst, so dass sie den nachfolgenden Kuss gerne zugelassen hatte. Auch wenn dieser Lippenkontakt nicht ganz ihren Vorstellungen entsprochen hatte, hatte er doch innerhalb eines Bruchteils einer Sekunde seine Zunge in ihrem Mund gehabt, so hatte sie es dennoch genoßen.

Ein zweites Seufzen entfloh ihren Lippen und ihre Augen suchten wieder die Gestalt ihres Freundes. Langsam fragte sie sich wirklich, was so spaßig daran war, ihre Brüste zu maltretieren. Ron jedenfalls schien große Freude daran zu haben. Ihr Blick huschte in Richtung ihrer Uhr. In zwanzig Minuten würde die Sprechstunde ihres Zahlentheorieassistenten anfangen. Eigentlich hatte sie sämtliche Aufgaben schon gelöst und auch keine Fragen mehr zur letzten Vorlesung, dennoch erschien ihr die Vorstellung, unnötiger Weise in die Sprechstunde zu gehen, mit einem Mal unglaublich verlockend.  
Zumindest hätten ihre Brüste dann Zeit zum Erholen.

„Ron, Schatz, wir müssen leider aufhören, ich muss gleich los zur Uni!", verzweifelt versuchte die Hexe, sich ihre Erleichterung darüber nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
Blaue Augen blickten sie frustriert an. „Kannst du die blöde Uni nicht einmal sausen lassen?"  
Empört sog sie die Luft ein.  
„Ronald Weasley, du weißt genau, dass ich auf gar keinen Fall auch nur eine Stunde ausfallen lassen werde!" Er kannte sie doch schließlich lang genug, um das zu wissen! Ein wenig regte sich ihr schlechtes Gewissen ja schon, schließlich hätte sie diese Sprechstunde ja wirklich ausfallen lassen können. Der nächste Satz ihres Freundes ließ sie jedoch sämtliche Reue vergessen.

„Sei nicht immer so eine Streberin, Mine!", murrte der Rotschopf, bewegte sich aber dennoch langsam von ihr hinunter, „Du kannst auch ein Leben neben dem Studium haben!" Hermine biss die Zähne zusammen. Sie wollte nun nicht unbedingt noch einen Streit vom Zaun brechen, sie war für heute schon bedient genug. Schweigend griff sie deshalb nach BH und T-Shirt und zog sich beides in windeseile an, während der Rothaarige neben ihr noch immer leise vor sich hin grummelte.

Entschuldigend lächelnd drückte die Braunhaarige ihrem Freund noch schnell einen Abschiedskuss auf, bevor sie in ihre Schuhe schlüpfte und eilig nach Hause apparierte.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	2. Woche 1 Dienstag Mittag

Teil: 2/ca.14  
Status: 3 von ca. 14 geschrieben

**1. Woche / Dienstag Mittag**

Lachend und schwatzend lief sie mit Lisa und Frank über den großen Campus zur Mensa. Die Hexe und der Zauberer waren mittlerweile zu zwei sehr guten Freunden geworden, auch wenn es ihr hin und wieder einen Stich versetzte, das Pärchen so glücklich und verliebt zu sehen. Wie sehr sie sich auch bemühte, dieses Glücksgefühl wollte sich zwischen ihr und Ron einfach nicht einstellen.

Die junge Hexe grinste breit, als Lisa mit weit ausholenden Bewegungen die letzte Vorlesung kommentierte. „Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber der Professor erinnert mich irgendwie an Ernie aus der Sesamstrasse, vor allem sein Lachen!", die ebenfalls muggelstämmige Hexe schnaubte, „jedes Mal wenn ich ihn sehe, kann ich nicht anders und stelle ihn mir orange mit buntgestreiften Pullover vor! Wie soll man einen solchen Menschen denn ernst nehmen?!" Gegen ihren Willen musste Hermine lachen, als sie sich ihren Professor als Mitglied der Sesamstrasse vorstellte. Frank neben ihr stieß beleidigt die Luft aus.

„So und jetzt nochmal für nicht muggelstämmige Zauberer, die leider keinen Fernseher Zuhause haben", grummelte er gespielt böse und zwinkerte den beiden Frauen zu. Seine Freundin sah den Braunhaarigen entschuldigend an. „Sorry Sweetheart, ich vergesse immer wieder, dass du deine halbe Kindheit ja nicht vor dem Fernseher verbracht hast!", sie runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, „eine Kindheit ohne Fernseher kann ich mir eigentlich gar nicht vorstellen. Ich hätte nicht eine einzige Woche ohne die Schlümpfe oder Biene Maya überlebt! Ich wäre vor Langeweile wahrscheinlich gestorben!"  
Der Zauberer grinste frech. „Tja, scheinbar haben reinblütige Kinder mehr Fantasie als mugglestämmige. Wir brauchen keinen Fernseher, um uns beschäftigen zu können!"

Spöttisch wanderten die Augenbrauen beider Frauen in die Höhe.  
„Achja und das von dem, der in meiner Wohnung bei jeder günstigen Gelegenheit vor dem Fernseher hockt und sich Spielshows ansieht!", konterte Lisa gleich darauf und kniff ihrem Freund spielerisch in die Seite. Frank lachte ertappt und fasste sich scheinbar reuhmütig an den Hinterkopf. „Ich gestehe ja schon, meine Damen, ich bin ein schlechter Mensch", theatralisch verbeugte sich der Zauberer vor ihnen, „aber ihr müsst auch zugeben meine Damen", mit einem breiten Grinsen hob er den Kopf, „dass außer dem Fernseher auch nichts interessantes in der Wohnung der holden Maid Lisa existiert!"

„Achja?", die Blonde hob drohend ihre Augenbrauen, „und als was würdest du mich dann bezeichnen, teuerster Freund?" Das Grinsen des Zauberers wurde breiter, während er hastig ein paar Schritte schneller ging, „notwendiges Übel?"  
„Oh verschwinde, du Schuft", spielerisch drohte die Hexe ihrem Freund mit dem Zauberstab, während dieser schleunigst Land gewann. Lachend drehte sich Lisa zu ihrer Freundin. „Männer", meinte sie kopfschüttelnd, „manchmal benehmen sie sich schlimmer als Fünfjährige!" Hermine schnaubte belustigt, während sie dem davoneilenden Braunhaarigen hinterher sah.

„Aber apropos Männer", die Hexe grinste vielsagend, „wie läuft es denn mit dir und dem rothaarigen Struppel?" Hermine lächelte schief, als sie an die Geschehnisse des letzten Tages dachte. Verwirrte blickte die andere Hexe sie an. „Was denn, so schlecht?" Hermine schüttelte leicht den Kopf und seufzte leise.  
„Nicht direkt schlecht", obwohl, wenn sie an seine Kneterei dachte, taten ihre Brüste noch immer weh. „Ron ist durchaus lieb und nett und auch aufmerksam", sie seufzte erneut. „Oje, das klingt nach einem aber", mit hochgezogenen Augebenbrauen sah Lisa sie an.

Hermine errötete leicht und blickte sich aufmerksam um. In ihrer direkten Nähe liefen keine Studenten, dennoch legte sie sicherheitshalber einen Silencio über sie beide.  
Die Augenbrauen ihrer Freundin stiegen noch ein wenig weiter in die Höhe.   
Mit hochrotem Kopf begann Hermine über das gestrige Zusammentreffen mit Ron zu berichten. Nachdem sie geendet hatte, blickte Lisa sie mitfühlend an. „Oje, dein neuer Freund scheint ja nicht gerade eine Leuchte im Bett zu sein", meinte sie zögernd, verlegen blickte Hermine auf den Boden, nickte schließlich. „Ich weiß auch nicht, was ich machen soll", flüsterte sie und merkte, wie ihre Augen langsam feucht wurden. „Ich will es ihm nicht sagen, weil ich ihn so wahrscheinlich ziemlich verletzen würde."

Ihre Freundin nickte nachdenklich, schüttelte gleich darauf wieder den Kopf. „Du musst es ihm sagen, Hermine", erklärte sie eindringlich und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter ihrer Freundin, „sonst wird er ewig so weitermachen und auf Dauer hält das eure Beziehung nicht aus. Du musst ihm ja nicht direkt sagen; Schatz, du bist scheiße im Bett, schlag ihm doch einfach mal vor, sanft zu streicheln oder dir Schmetterlingsküsse zu verpassen, statt feuchter Schmatzer. Du bist doch sonst immer so redegewandt und diplomatisch, du schaffst das schon!" Hermine versuchte ein Lächeln, was jedoch kläglich versagte. „Aber wenn er doch meint, dass seinen Exfreundinnen seine Art gefallen hat."

Die blonde Hexe keuchte empört. „Das hat dieser Depp gesagt?" Hermine nickte verlegen. „Daran sieht man ja, dass dieser Typ wirklich überhaupt keine Ahnung hat!", entsetzt schüttelte die Hexe ihren Kopf, „Wir Frauen sind wie Sprachen. Einige ähneln sich stark, andere sind grundverschieden, aber keine zwei sind gleich!" Sie grinste erfreut, als sie Hermine lächeln sah. „Komischer Vergleich, ich weiß! So hat es mir meine Mutter erklärt, als ich unzufrieden mit meiner Oberweite war. Sie meinte, so wie nicht jeder Mensch dieselbe Sprache gerne spricht, mag auch nicht jeder denselben Typ Frau!"

Sie wurde leicht rot, als sie Hermines überraschten Blick auffing. „Hey, ich bin eine Frau! Denkst du wirklich, ich wäre mit meinem Körper zufrieden?! Aber zurück zum Thema, wenn dein Freund nicht auf deine Wünsche eingeht, dann solltest du ihn lieber gleich in die Wüste schicken! Denn du hast echt mehr verdient als so einen Holzklotz!"

Kurz war Hermine versucht, etwas einzuwenden, Ron zu verteidigen, aber im Prinzip hatte ihre Freundin ja recht. Wenn Ron nicht auf sie eingehen würde, wäre er vielleicht wirklich nicht der Richtige für sie. Nachdenklich kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe. Aber wenn er nicht auf sie eingehen würde, was dann? Schließlich war Ron einer ihrer ältesten und besten Freunde und sie wollte ihn nicht verlieren.

Fortsetzung folgt...


	3. Woche 1 Dienstag Abend

Teil: 3 / ca. 14  
Status: 4 geschrieben, 1 angefangen

**1. Woche / Dienstag Abend**

Kaum hatte sie seine Wohnung betreten, lag sie auch schon wieder halbnackt auf seinem Bett. Wie es dazu gekommen war, war ihr selbst nicht so ganz klar. Sie war zum ihm appariert, hatte ihn zur Begrüßung geküsst und im nächsten Moment schon hier gelegen. Wann hatte er sie nochmal ausgezogen?

Verwirrt blickte sie zu ihrem Freund hoch, der sich gerade das T-Shirt vom Oberkörper riss. Schlecht sah er schon nicht aus. Mit seinen verstrubbelten Haaren, dem frechen Grinsen und der unbehaarten, leicht trainierten Brust. Die erste, leichte Erregung begann sich in ihr breit zu machen. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen, als er sich zu ihr hinunterbeugte und sie kurz küsste. Irgendwie kamen ihr die gestrigen Erlebnisse wie ein schlechter Traum vor.

Bis, ja, bis er schon wieder damit begann, ihre Brüste zu kneten. „Ron", ein verzagtes Lächeln glitt über ihre vollen Lippen, „ich mag es ja, wenn du das machst", sie hoffte, er sah ihr die Lüge nicht an, „aber magst du sie zur Abwechslung nicht auch einmal, nunja", sie wurde leicht rot, „sanft streicheln?"  
Der Rothaarige sah sie einen Moment lang verblüfft an, starrte dann nachdenklich auf ihre Brüste, bevor er zögernd nickte. „Sicher, wenn es dir gefällt."

Sie hätte vor Freude laut schreien können, als das Kneten aufhörte und in ein, zwar ein wenig ungeschickt anmutendes, aber immerhin sanftes, Streicheln überging. Entspannt lehnte sie sich in die Kissen, schloß die Augen und fühlte zufrieden, wie langsam ihre Erregung zurückkehrte. Sie spürte bereits die erste Feuchte in ihrem Slip, als das Streicheln wieder dem Kneten wich. Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf und starrte ihren Freund an.

„Ich mag das nicht", erklärte der Rothaarige und knetete fröhlich weiter, „streicheln ist langweilig, ich will schließlich auch etwas davon haben!" Hermines entsetzten Blick schien er falsch zu deuten, denn ein breites Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen. „Außerdem scheint es dir doch auch viel besser zu gefallen!" Verblüfft blickte die Hexe ihn an, glaubte er das etwa wirklich? Verzweifelt schloss sie die Augen. Vielleicht sollte sie ihm ja doch besser die Wahrheit sagen. Doch bevor sie sich dazu durchringen konnte, hörte das Kneten plötzlich auf.

Erleichtert wollte sie schon aufatmen, als sie kurz darauf ein Paar Hände an ihrem Gürtel spürte. Erschrocken fuhr sie hoch. Ron sah sie überrascht an. „Was ist denn Hermine?", fragte er, während er seelenruhig damit begann, ihren Gürtel zu lösen. Peinlich berührt schlug sie seine Hände weg. „Ich möchte das jetzt noch nicht, Ron!", murmelte sie leise, während ihr Kopf langsam rot wurde.

Verdutzt blickte er sie an. „Aber Hermine, wir sind doch nun schon seit über drei Wochen zusammen! So lange wie bei dir habe ich noch nie auf Sex verzichten müssen!" Hochrot blickte sie an ihm vorbei, wollte nicht in seine Augen schauen. „Ich will eben noch nicht", presste sie leise hervor und strich sich unsicher eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Und wieso nicht?", die Frage des Mannes sprühte nur so vor Trotz und ein Blick auf ihn zeigte ihr, dass er mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen da saß und zu ihr schaute.

„Ich", einen Moment überlegte sie ernsthaft ihm zu sagen, dass sie noch nie mit einem Mann geschlafen hatte. Doch dann wiederum war es ihr zu peinlich, ihm zu gestehen, dass sie mit knapp zwanzig Jahren noch Jungfrau war. „Ich möchte es einfach noch nicht, okay!" „Schön!", nun klang er wirklich beleidigt. „Wir könnten doch einen Film gucken", schlug sie ein wenig kleinlaut vor, doch ihr Freund winkte ab. „Nein danke, keine Lust", knurrte er, fischte sein T-Shirt vom Boden und sprang auf. „Ich denke, ich werde zu Harry gehen, willst du mitkommen?"

Er klang nicht wirklich so, als wolle er sie dabei haben. Traurig biss sich die junge Frau auf die Unterlippe und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie spürte bereits erste Tränen in ihren Augen glitzern. „Schön", motzte der Rothaarige und fischte sich eine Jacke aus seinem Kleiderschrank. „Ich geh dann, du weißt ja, wo es rausgeht!"  
Mit einem Plopp apparierte er und ließ sie allein in seiner Wohnung zurück.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Review:

Kasseopeia: Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat :)


	4. Woche 1 Mittwoch Morgen

Ich möchte mich im Vorfeld schon mal entschuldigen...dieses Kapitel ist wirklich nicht sehr gelungen :(

Teil 4/ca.14

**1.Woche - Mittwoch Morgen**

Der große Hörsaal war mal wieder bis zum Bersten gefüllt. Kryptographie war das einzige Fach, in dem wirklich sämtliche Hexen und Zauberer anwesend zu sein schienen. Nachdenklich kaute die junge Hexe auf ihrer Feder, während sie den Ausführungen ihres Professors über die Cornelius-Sigma-Theorie folgte. Die Methode an sich schien ihr weniger kompliziert zu sein, allerdings faszinierte sie das Hintergrundwissen dazu enorm. Die Theorie begründete sich auf ein solch breites Umfeld, dass es sie in den Fingern juckte, später genaueres in der Bibliothek nachzulesen.

Der Stuhl neben ihr knarzte leise und sie brauchte nicht aufzusehen, um zu wissen, wer sich gerade neben sie gesetzt hatte. „Du bist zu spät", murmelte sie gedankenverloren, während sie die komplizierte Formel nachzuvollziehen versuchte. Ein Seufzen neben ihr ließ sie einen kurzen Blick auf ihren Nachbarn werfen. Den Kopf auf die verschränkten Arme gelegt, schaute Frank lustlos auf die große Tafel. „Müde", knurrte er leise und sah sie mit einem traurigen Hundeblick an. Hermine schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Sie würde niemals verstehen, wie man bei der Aussicht auf soviel neues Wissen müde sein konnte. Nachdenklich wandte sie ihren Blick wieder Richtung Tafel, auf die ihr Professor gerade ein erläuterndes Beispiel gehext hatte. Interessiert blickte sie auf die Ansammlung an Zahlen und Zeichen.

Der Professor setzte gerade zu einer genaueren Erläuterung an, als ein Krächzen ihn schon im Keim abwürgte. Unter den Blicken der verdutzten Studenten kam ein ganzer Schwarm Eulen durch eines der geöffneten Hörsaalfenster hereingeflogen. Aufgeregtes Murmeln setzte ein, als der Schwarm eine Runde durch den gesamten Hörsaal drehte, über und unter den schwebenden Tischen und Stühlen der Studenten vorbei, geradewegs auf den Professor zu. Dieser blickte den herannahenden Eulen mit vor Schrecken geweiteten Augen entgegen, konnte sich noch im letzten Moment ducken, so dass der Schwarm lediglich seine Robe streifte, ihn selbst aber unverletzt ließ. Erste Zaubersprüche wurden auf die scheinbar planlos umherfliegenden Eulen abgefeuert, die diese aber geschickt umflogen und mit einem Mal zum Sinkflug ansetzten. 

Frank neben ihr schien mit einem Mal hellwach und beäugte die Eulen mit sichtbarem Interesse. „Schau mal Hermine, die scheinen keine Briefe, sondern Blumen zu befördern", stellte er plötzlich überrascht fest. Hermine wurde es mit einem Mal ganz anders. Doch im nächsten Augenblick verwarf sie diese verrückte Idee wieder. Ron würde niemals auf so eine Idee kommen, ganz egal, wie dumm er sich doch benommen hatte. Wie sehr er sie auch verletzt hatte. Andererseits sprach dieses Timing doch sehr für den Rotschopf. Benommen schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. Nein, diese Idee war wirklich zu absurd.

„Hermine", hörte sie mit einem Mal leise neben sich. Fragend drehte sie ihrem Kommilitonen den Kopf zu. „Hermine", flüsterte Frank noch einmal, während sich seine Wangen weiss färbten, „Hermine, die Biester kommen auf uns zu!" Erschrocken blickte sie nach oben, nur um sich gleich darauf fast Auge in Auge mit einer Eule wiederzufinden. Entsetzt schrie sie auf, versuchte noch im selben Moment zur Seite zu springen, doch zu spät. Die kleine Eule krachte schmerzhaft gegen ihr Gesicht. Im Nachhinein war sie froh, dass wenigstens die anderen Eulen hatten abdrehen können. Momentan jedoch interessierte sie das einen feuchten Kehrricht. Mit Tränen in den Augen hielt sie sich ihre pochende Nase, die den Unfall weniger gut überstanden hatte, während Frank beinahe panisch auf sie einredete. Als sie schließlich auf die Eule auf ihrem Schoß sah, war sie plötzlich nicht mehr wirklich überrascht, Pigwidgeon zu sehen.

Fortsetzung folgt, jedoch nicht mehr auf da ich die Story hier wegen mangelndem Interesse einstellen werde...


End file.
